


Look and Behold

by 4horsesatetheworld



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalyspe, Gen, Multi, it's Complicated (TM), listen, the demon isn't quite a demon, the shipping thing is really only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4horsesatetheworld/pseuds/4horsesatetheworld
Summary: It is time for Finn to wake the others so that they may ride again.





	Look and Behold

Demon, Finn has always felt is a little derivative of what the being inside of him actually is. It’s so much more that a demon, but when Finn asked it what it actually was, it answered with some infernal screeching and unholy growls which didn’t translate well into human language, so demon it is. 

…

_It’s time, Finn. Wake up._

The demon goes though cycles of dormant and awake. People like to act like Finn has complete control over the demon; it helps them sleep better at night. It’s more equal than that. Finn and the demon, they do each other favors. It’s not that strange for the demon to wake up Finn at random times during the night to do it a favor. So, Finn groggily gets up as the demon asked him to. 

"It is time, Finn Balor, to wake the others," the demon says using Finn’s voice to announce this simple statement to the empty hotel room. 

_It is time to ride again._

…

First, it’s Pestilence. The demon won’t give out any of his partners True Names to Finn before they are in their hosts. Finn finds Pestilence’s host a few minutes before RAW begins. 

“Saw you were facing off against Lashley for the title tonight. Kick his ass for me, yeah?” 

Seth Rollins looks up, surprised someone is in his room. 

“I’ll try. As long as Dean keeps his nose out of it.” Seth looks towards the tag belts, brows furroughed. 

“You know he’s only ignoring you because it annoys you right?” 

“Yeah, doesn’t mean it’s not annoying.” 

“Here.” Finn tosses a green ball at Seth. “A stress ball.” 

“Yeah, I could guess that. Why?” 

“Because you’re obviously stressed, and I want you at top performance when I eventually take that intercontinental championship from you.” 

“Oh, you’re going to take it from me? What about Lashley? What about Ambrose?” 

“Eh, I can always run out and get the match DQ’ed if it looks like you’re losing too badly.” 

“First gifts, now protection, what are you trying to court me or something Balor? I’m not really looking to join anything new right now.” 

“Everyone has a space in Balor Club. But, no. I’m just trying to be a friend. Judging by the amount you’ve already messed up that stress ball, you need one.” 

The ball is a little less green and much smaller. 

“Oh shit.” Seth unclenches his white-knuckle grip. He sighs, “Something ain’t right these days, Finn. I’ve been feeling it in the air. Change is on its way, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing. I don’t know, maybe it’s just me feeling off-center with Dean and Roman and shit, but something is rotten in the state of WWE.” 

_Not something, Seth Rollins, but someone._ The demon says at the back of Finn’s mind. Finn says, “Seth, change is good. Forces us to know ourselves. This is just the next stage in who you are meant to be. It will work out in the end.” 

Seth looks calmed at that. He puts the stress ball to the side and stands. 

“You’re absolutely right, Finn. Thank you. For the stress ball, and the words.”

“Ready to beat the crap out of Lashley now?”

Seth looks thoughtful. Then, he smiles. 

“Oh, it’s going to be sickening.” 

With that, Seth leaves the locker room. Finn picks up the white stress ball. He squeezes it.

_So, now we wait. He will awaken soon._

…

Finn watches Seth’s match against Lashley from the locker room. It would make him sick to his stomach if he didn’t know what was coming. Lashley never gains an opening against Seth, and Seth is being crueler than he has been since he was working with the Authority. At one point, Seth grabs Lio Rush and uses him like a battering ram to kick Lashley in the face. It comes to a head when gets Lashley into Dirty Deeds and drops him. Seth gets the pin. When he stands for the ref to raise his eyes, for a brief moment, his eyes are green. Blink and you’d miss it, but they were green. 

The demon smiles. _One down. Two to go._

…

If Finn can actually get all three of them in one RAW, it would be magical. Now, that Pestilence is awake, Finn can feel the demon getting stronger. He can feel the missing pieces that were dampened before. He’s hungry to feel complete again. Or the demon is. The line between him and it are starting to blur. It’s worrying, but it’s a lot like being high. Dangerous but it feels so good. He can feel Seth’s high from wherever he’s celebrating his win. Two more, and Finn can’t imagine how it’s going to feel. 

Famine is next. 

…

It’s not that the men’s roster and the women’s roster never interact, but they do tend to hang out in difference spaces. Finn isn’t looking to gather a lot of attention, so he’s letting the demon blur him into the background. People don’t notice him as much. Except of course, the one they want to notice. 

“Finn? What are you doing here?” Sasha Banks asks. Sasha is one of Finn’s favorite wrestlers on the roster, so he’s glad the demon agreed she would be a good choice. She’s in a pretty secluded area, stretching, and prepping for her match. 

“Looking for you, and Bayley.” Sasha tilts her head. 

“Why?” 

“Well, I know you’re going against Ruby Riott tonight for a Number One Contenders match, figured you might want a third against the Riott Squad, considering Natalya is out sick this week.” 

“You’d do that?” 

“Of course. You were my mixed match challenge partner last year, Bayley is this year. Figured I could come out and support my two favorite female wrestlers.” 

“Oh, well, yeah. I’ll take all the support I can get in my corner.” 

“Not that you need it. I have absolute faith in you.” 

Sasha grins and if Finn didn’t know her, he would say she’s blushing. For all her ambition and hunger, Sasha is extremely emotional about someone confirming what she always claims. 

“Here,” Finn pulled out the roll of purple athletic tape. “I can help tape your wrist if you want. Thought the purple would match your hair.” 

“Sure. Thanks, Finn.” 

“What are friends for?” 

They sit. Comfortable silence falls, as Finn carefully wraps the tape around and around her wrists. 

“How do you always stay so calm?” Sasha breaks the silence. Finn raises an eyebrow at her. “You never seem to be phased by any of this. All the pressure, all the expectations. You just go out there and you are so confident all the time.” 

“Having demonic back-up helps,” Finn jokes. Sasha snorts at him, but still looks expectant. Finn continues, “I have never faced someone that I was well and truly afraid of. No matter if they were bigger than me, stronger, faster, I had one thing they didn’t.” 

“A demon?” 

“Hunger. Every time I go out to the ring, I am hungry for victory, hungry for titles and title shots, hungry for a fight. When you’re famished, there is nothing that can stop you from getting what you want. No one I’ve wrestled against has a greater hunger than mine.” 

“Oh.” Sasha looks down. The beginnings of a frown settle on her face.

“Oh course, I’ve never wrestled you.” Sasha looks back up. Finn rips off the end of the tape, and he looks her directly in the eye. “Sasha Banks, you are the Legit Boss. You would legitimately terrify me if we ever had to fight each other. You are the best female wrestler I’ve ever had the joy to watch. I see the hunger in your eyes every time you step through those ring ropes, and I get scared for your opponent. If you’re hungry for that title, I wouldn’t want to be the one standing in your way. The Legit Boss should be the Legit Champ.” 

Sasha’s face really lights up when she smiles. Finn wishes she would do it more often. 

“Thanks, Finn. That means a lot, coming from you. You know, you deserve a title shot, too, right?” 

“Just waiting for the right time to strike. Speaking of right times though, shouldn’t we be getting towards the ring?” 

“Yes!” Sasha stands, rubbing the white tape around her wrists. “And you know what Finn, I am feeling famished.” 

…

Bayley can tell something is up with Finn and Sasha the moment Sasha’s match starts. Bayley has stood with Sasha and against Sasha. She has seen her at the very top and at the very bottom, and the Sasha that’s in the ring, she’s something different than anything Bayley has seen. Sasha bites Ruby when Ruby tries to get her in a chokehold. Sasha is vicious, driving Ruby into the turnbuckles again and again. Liv and Sarah pull Ruby out of the ring, but Sasha just drives at them. By the time Ruby is in the Bank Statement, she looks like she’s about to pass out. Her taps are more like thuds as she barely can summon the energy to tap. Finn rushes into the ring, pulling Sasha into a big hug. Bayley follow at a more sedate rate but allows Sasha to pull her into a hug. Finn is smiling, Sasha is smiling, and their smiles are too full of teeth. Sasha wraps her arms around Bayley and Finn and leads them triumphantly to the back. When they are finally alone, Bayley turns to Sasha. 

“What was that? Are you good?” 

“Good? I’m great, and that was winning a match.”

“Yeah, by almost killing Ruby.”

“The ends justify the means.” 

“Do they? Shit, this was only a number one contender’s match. What the f-”

There’s a knock on the door, and Seth sticks his head inside, followed by the rest of his body. 

“Hey, I just wanted to come congratulate Sasha. That was a good match. Seemed like you were really hungry for that win.” 

Sasha smiled, “Yeah, wasn’t it just sick?”

Finn snorts, setting off Seth and Sasha. It’s some inside joke that Bayley isn’t privy to. However, Seth stops when he sees that she isn’t laughing. 

“Wait, Finn, you haven’t –” 

Finn gestures to Sasha. 

“Busy.” 

“Haven’t what? What am I missing here?” Sasha, Finn, and Seth exchange looks. Out of Finn’s jacket, he draws a small, off-white talisman of some sort. “What’s that?” 

Finn presses it into her hands. It’s strangely warm to the touch. The surface is smooth, and the off-white appearance is cause by striations in the rock. It’s a marble horse. The warmth is spreading through Bayley’s body, and she feels more awake than ever before. The stares of the others are expectant and more. She can sense for the first time the Others attached to her friends. Pestilence’s olive-toned aura, Famine’s aura, so dark purple it’s almost an abyss, and War, all smiles and teeth and red. 

_Hello, Bayley,_ it says, sweet like honey, soft like a lover. 

_Hello, Death._

Bayley smiles. 

…

Attacking someone while wearing jeans feels wrong. Now that they’re together, it’s hard not to finally summon the armor that has so long been kept from him. But, the world, they aren’t quite ready to see all of them on national television, at least not in such an outward fashion. Finn can admit that they look damn good. Skinny jeans are one of the only valuable human inventions from the past millennium. The rub of fabric against his body is just increasing the itch beneath his skin. Finally reunited and about to hurt those who deserve it, the Riders aren’t exactly masking their auras well. No one has even tried to approach their room in the back. They’re watching the main event, waiting for the right time. Bayley nods, and they move out towards the front. Finn almost laughs when he sees the interns and doctors suddenly decide they have somewhere else to be. They choose a stairwell with good access and nice shadow. If Seth doesn’t stop jittering, he’ll give them away. Sickness, hunger, anger, malaise. It rolls off of them and into the crowd. The crowd gets louder and louder as the math starts to come to a head. That’s when they start down the aisle. Speed walking as to not attract attention. Of course, some one recognizes them which is when they burst into a sprint. 

Seth is out front, and he vaults over the barricade into a role before sliding into the ring and going right after Braun. Thoughts of Roman and pain and asshole and so much anger rolls off of Seth, through his fist. Sasha is right behind him fists flying at Brock as the ring descends into chaos. Finn decides to help Seth with Braun. The Riders are singing, Finn’s blood is singing, and the fans’ cheers are fading into some sort of background music. Finn and Seth throw Braun over the top rope and turn to help Bayley and Sasha. Who don’t need any help, they discover as Bayley hurls Brock to the ground with a vicious Bayley-to-Belly. Finn rolls out of the ring instead. Bayley stands, one foot on Brock’s neck when Finn returns to give her the Universal Title. She holds it high as Seth and Finn pick her up. Sasha gets microphone from somewhere. 

“What you have witnessed tonight is the beginning of the end. With the four of us together, no one and nowhere is safe. The end has come, and it looks good.” 

The Riders smile with all their teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i have a bunch of ideas for other one-shots in this universe so leave a comment if you liked it?? please


End file.
